


Tsurugidake

by eve0021 (BearLyPig)



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), teenage mutant
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearLyPig/pseuds/eve0021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello is searching for the author of a book he bought from a wondering merchant. Loving the story, He goes out in search for the the last chapter and the author but found something else that could make or break his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining of the end

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Tcest work that I am willing to post. Most of my works are kept because im too scared to post them, so here is my first step in breaking that fear. Together with BearLyPig, we worked on this little story that we came up with. Pardon my grammar issues, English is quite difficult especially if it your fourth language.
> 
> The first chapter is kinda short but i'll do my best on the next few chapters.

_Once there was a god who fell in love with a shrine maiden named Umi._  
  
Tsurugi; the Kame god offered her with gifts no man could provide her.  
  
He offered the sky to the maiden but she felt it was empty.  
  
He offered the sun but the maiden felt it was too hot.  
  
He offered the Moon but she felt it was alone with the dark.  
  
He offered the stars and she fell inlove.  
  
She agreed to be his wife and serve the temple all her life.  
  
She was at peace with the Kame God.  
  
  
\----  
  
  
Donatello felt both excitement and nervousness in his upcoming adventure to Japan. All his life he’d wanted to meet the mysterious writer named Tahoma whose been publishing poetic writings and distributing them through merchants coming from the same island. His works had been pretty popular with the locals especially with the ladies.  
  
  
The first time Donatello got copy of Tahoma’s writings was by accident. He bargained for an ocean map used by sailors that came from the eastern part of the world, instead the wrong item was placed in his bag. At first he felt as if he was scammed by the merchant but after a few days the merchant gave him a copy of the map as an apology gift for the mistake.  
  
  
Donatello is a well known map maker because of the accuracy of his works. He has travelled from the European countries, the United States, and some parts of Asia. Some even doubted his works and was accused of stealing other people’s work but was proven wrong.  
  
  
When he first read the book the impression that was left by the writer somehow lingers whenever he thinks about how love can make or break people. But the book seemed to fill him with knowledge and feelings that his scientific mind could not comprehend and he succumb to its words. Not experiencing true love yet, He is very curious what could love really feel like?  
  
  
When the merchants from the west returned again, Donatello ravaged each stalls like a hungry animal looking for a specific meal; Tahoma’s works. He was quite surprised to find quite a lot of books hand written by him. The copies were only a few and the recorded numbers of existing volumes are unknown. So far he only got thirteen.  
  
  
One day Donatello heard from a merchant that there were only fourteen volumes. The last volumes were only eight copies and they were never sold to the merchants. For some reason, the author himself didn’t want to release the book for some unknown reason. Out of eagerness to get a copy Donatello asked for the information about the author and where can he find him but as information is a very valuable resource he had to pay quite a lot to squeeze out everything from the merchant.  
After knowing where he can find the artist, he immediately planned to meet him.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
“I expected a ship and not a fishing vessel!” Donatello argued with the merchant.  
“You said you wanted to get there so here it is!” the merchant replied.  
“But this is….” Donatello’s words was cut-off by the stench of rotting fish in barrels being dumped from the docks of the vessel, his nose wrinkling in disgust and his stomach churned.  
  
  
He paid the merchant a huge amount of money so that he could sneak into one of the merchant vessels that go in and out of Beppu, Japan. It took almost half of his savings from selling his work to different towns looking for specific maps and charts. Maps in his time are quite in demand. With lack of knowledge in navigation and geology, people often depend on old maps that was  handed down to them for generations and Donatello’s blood line were one of those map makers.  
  
  
“Well if you don’t want to ride this ship, you can always wait for another three months till the next merchant comes in.” the merchant suggested.  
  
  
“THREE MONTHS?! I’ve waited long enough! You have to do something about – THIS!” pointing at the fishing vessel, Donatello demanded fuming over what seemed to him is a scam.  
  
  
“It’s the last ship of the month, I can always return the money if want to.” the merchant replied wearing a victorious grin. He knew the turtle is very eager to head over to Japan just to meet the mysterious writer.  
  
  
Knowing he has no choice, Donatello sighed in defeat. He really wants to meet the writer and get a copy of the last volume from him and waiting for another three months is not an option to him. He needs to return to Miami after three months for another work related expedition. He is a very important asset to other travelers especially to merchants and most of the money he earns comes from contracts he signs to make more maps and navigation routes of the sea.  
  
  
Boarding the ship Donatello found himself standing in front of his ‘room’ which is almost the same size as his bathroom. On his left was a supposed to be a ‘bed’ which looks as if it hasn’t been washed for decades and beside it is a small makeshift able that looks like it would collapse if a fly landed on it. Sighing, Donatello dropped his bag on the bed and unpacked all his belongings. Books, Ink and feather, Lamp, clothes, some rations, compass and his trusty sextant.  
  
  
After sorting out his stuff he laid down to his bed as he whiffed an awful odor coming from the bed. Quickly standing up, he groaned and thought to himself ‘things won’t get any worse than this’.


	2. Shards of the  Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little explanation on raphael's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write down more but I cant get the motivation to do so but atleast this gives out more juices to set the story into place.

Dawn of morning, Donatello woke up from the noise outside his room. The crew were shouting and grunting as the ship rocked from side to side. Last night He was informed that there might encounter a storm since there were no heavenly bodies. He was informed to prepare for the worst especially him.  
  
Rubbing his temples trying to ease the headache he got from the ship's movement, he popped another candy from a small metal box that has a label "Ginger Candies". It was good thing he was able to talk with the captain for a few minutes before the voyage even started. Before they went ashore, the captain gave him the candy since Donatello told him that this is his first time on a ship.  
  
Getting up was became a challenge for Donatello. Whenever the ship tilts from one side to another, he tends to lose balance and occasionally trips. He blames his ophthalmologist for not giving him the right correction for his glasses causing him more nausea and loss of balance. After a few deep breaths and adjusting his balance, he grabbed the nearest wall or anything he could lean on and walked out of the room.  
  
The wind was picking up speed and the waves were getting harsher and harsher but not enough to put them in any danger. Although the sky was still pitch black they still haven't encountered the expected storm yet and they were wishing they wouldn't. Scanning for the source of the noise, He found almost all of the crew members gathered on one side of the ship leaning over and pulling up something. After a few seconds they pulled up something he didn't expect.  
  
It was another turtle like him!  
  
Donatello had never met one of his kind. Although most of the people he met were other races he never met one of his kind. Looking at the other turtle made him feel a somewhat weird. When the other turtle looked at him he caught his breath. A set of amber eyes gleaming from the low lights of the oil lamp. The other turtle has a deep emerald colour skin, his body was astoundingly muscular and not to mention he is huge!  
  
Looking at the emerald turtle’s eyes made his tense. Suddenly Donatello realized that the crew was looking at him and they were almost seemed frozen. The emerald turtle leered directly at the captain who just stood there watching. The emerald turtle's eyes went back to Donatello and once again to the crew. He let out a deep growl making the people around him step back as he pulled the sack over the railings and pushed the crowd around him.  
  
The emerald turtle took heavy steps towards Donatello’s direction as his eyes were focused on him. Donatello's body went stiff, cold sweat rolled down his temples as he began to panic inside. _"Oh god. I think this guy is gonna kill me! "_ Donatello thought as he slowly walked back to the ship's cabin. When the emerald turtle was already in front of Donatello, he snorted and lightly shoved Donatello out of the way.  
  
A strong wave suddenly hit the ship making it tilt to one side. Don's balance went off as he landed on his carapace and his head hit the wooden floor with a thud followed by a heavy body landing on top of him. Groaning from the added pain to his head he opened his eyes finding glowing amber eyes looking at his.

 

Realizing he was laying there for too long he attempted to get up but a strong hand shoved him back to the floor. He felt the warm, hard yet gentle hands planted on his chest unknowingly drawing his body’s full attention to them. The emerald turtle tsked and rose to his feet once again picking up his sack and walked into the ship's cabin.

 

 _"What was that? And why was he looking at me like that? I’ve never seen him before but why does it feel as if he knew me?"_ deep in his thoughts, he totally forgot to get up from his position and was only reminded when another turtle appeared lending out a hand giggling.

 

"Daijoubu-des? _(Are you alright?)_ " The smaller turtle spoke in a foreign tongue, shyly letting out his hand to help don get up.

 

"Uh.. I’m sorry?" Don replied not knowing what language he was spoken with.

 

"Naze ananta no de aru furu teru? _(Why is your tail wagging?)_ " The small turtle continued to speak in a different tongue. The crew heard the question and they started laughing. When the captain called his name he looked overhead.

 

The captain spoke in an odd accent influenced by their native tongue. "I know this is your first time seeing another turtle but do you have to wag your tail like that?" then the captain burst out laughter and he pointed at don's legs.

 

Don's eyes were wide as he realized they were right! He forced his wagging appendage to tuck between his legs as his face darkens at his embarrassing display. He ran back into his cabin hiding in embarrassment quickly locking his room and burying his face on his pillow. Seconds later he realized he still hasn’t changed his beddings as the foul stench stung his nostrils.

 

Rolling off the pillow, his nose still wrinkled he realized what he said before. _"Looks like I spoke too soon."_

 

After resting for two hours, He woke up from a loud banging on his door. Wondering who and why would someone knock on his door. Getting up from his bed, Don didn’t bother to take another one of the ginger candy since he’s no longer getting sea sick.

 

An odd accent spoke behind the door telling him breakfast is ready and if he’s not in the kitchen within five minutes there would be no food for him. The weird accent told him it’s the captain himself. So he informed the captain that he’s awake and will be there in two minutes.

 

After his quick morning rituals, he headed over the kitchen area and found almost everyone in the crew was sitting at the table. Sitting next to the group of three men, he wondered what kind of people are these merchants are? What he observed earlier was these people were like mercenaries when they are in the deck unlike now; they look as if they are family. The young terrapin from earlier was going around the table setting up the plates and cutleries as another man followed him holding plates of food and another man with the drinks. Don thought to himself that these people look more civilized up-close.

 

The young terrapin approached him with a broad smile placing his hands on his hips as he greeted don. “Good-a moruning Mr. Wigerus _(Good morning Mr. Wiggles)_ ” he spoke with the same accent as the captain showing it really was the influence of their native language. Don’s brow furrowed when the younger terrapin called him Wigerus. “Um.. Can you please say that again?” Don asked not fully understanding the boy’s words.

 

A gruff voice spoke behind him but then stopped clearing his throat of phlegm then continued his words: “He said Good morning Mr. Wiggles”. Don jumped at the voice in surprise. He finally found someone who can actually speak English! He excitedly turned his head to see who was it but then he froze. Looking directly at him was again, those pair of amber eyes but this time it was no longer threatening. “y-you c-can s-speak e-e-English?” He said nervously stuttering.

 

....

 

All his life Raphael was a lone wolf. Although he grew up in a dynasty and one next to claim his father’s throne, Raphael was always independed and he was happy living that way but not until the unexpected came to his life. He had personal assistants, guards, followers, anything he would want – they would give it without any questions. Anything he wants. At first, he was enjoying the luxury of a rich and powerful family but not until he met another whom he fell inlove into and he gave almost everything to him. It was forbidden, a violation of their code, a disgrace to his family. Yes, he fell inlove with a commoner and to make things worse, it was a male commoner.

Raphael usually does is sneak out of the castle and run into the forest where he would just sit up in a high tree near a river and watch as wild animals pass by to drink at its banks. Then he would carefully pull out a wooden plank together with his small brush and bottle of ink. Drawing takes alot of concentration to avoid slathering too much ink or brushing too much ink and it will seep through the paper and eventually ruin the whole picture. This is the only hobby Raphael has for years.

Years of sneaking out of the castle developed his creative skill in stealth and speed, and sitting atop of the tree for hours and even sleeping on them developed his sense of balance. But out of all those skills he developed, there was one that was truly useful to him and his family. His heightened senses. Raphael’s senses are not out of the ordinary turtle. He could hear small movements no matter how miniscule they are, his sense of smell was way more powerful than other turtles and could even match a dog’s nose, his touch could sense almost every single vibration around him and his sight was as sharp as an eagle. One of his teacher told him that he was a natural warrior and one day could rule the empire.

Life was good for Raphael but not perfect. In every people’s lives, there are bad guys just like yin and yang. But unfortunately he was the yang. Leonardo, his elder brother was a perfect son for his father. He surpassed Raphael on almost anything even when they are training for combat which should be Raphael’s forte. At first Raphael thought his father only liked Leonardo because he always plays shogi with him, but later on he realized there was more to it.

He was just like a royal pet. Kept happy inside his cage. Given food, water, and shelter to live. But destined to die in a war just like another shogi piece. He would be used as a failsafe if his father dies and he would take the throne but he would not gain power. Leonardo will be shadowing him, working behind the scene, ruling the dynasty and Raphael has to follow his command. He was just another puppet and if he was to be slained by their enemies, the true leader will emerge which is Leonardo.

Some father he is.

But even though his purpose to his father was just another expendable soldier, his brother thought of him less. Even though Leonardo was the perfect son, he was also the perfect brother. Raphael told him everything he knew and heard of from sneaking into his father’s private meetings with his generals. He told Leonardo that he was just another sacrificial pawn of the shogun, that he never had a real purpose to his father, that he was never loved. Leonardo found it heart breaker to hear his brother speak of such words and soon confronted his father. It was true and Leonardo’s heart broke. Now that eyes have been opened to the cruel reality of life, sets out a plan.

Leonardo promised Raphael that he won’t leave him and he would see through it that his father’s plans will not happen. Raphael will not be a sacrificial sheep. Leonardo told his brother that when his father dies and he was to take over the throne, he would not shadow him that is if he really wants to take the responsibility of a daimyo. And with that promised, the two became closer.

 

At the age of thirteen, Raphael met the commoner whom he fell inlove to. He was in his usual routine of escaping the castle and climbing up a tree near the river and wait for any nearby animal that he could draw. Waiting was Raphael’s weaknesses and another is bugs crawling around him and sometimes would get into the branch he’s sitting on. After waiting for more than thirty minutes, he dozed off and he woke up after mid day.

He heard a rustling in the bushed on the far side of the river. Excited yet calm, Raphael took one of the leafy branches and used it as a cover to conceal him even more. After a few moments he saw something he never expected to see. It was sea green turtle wearinga _Happi_ with his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. Raphael wondered what a villager could be doing in this kind of place...


End file.
